1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headphone device, and is suitably applied to a headphone device that is used by being connected to, for example, a portable music player.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an age of individualization centering on young people progresses, a request for listening to music whenever and wherever the user desires has become stronger. Under the circumstances, a stereo headphone of a wearing system in which a band is arranged at the back of the user's head is gradually accepted by a wide range of people who care about hairstyles and fashion (for example, refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2006-109511 arid H11-298982).
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a stereo headphone (hereinafter referred to as rear band type stereo headphone) 1 of a conventional system of wearing in which a band is positioned at the back of the head generally includes a headphone cord 2 that extends from a housing 4 of a left headphone unit 3, as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B.
This is because the rear band type stereo headphone 1 is designed based on consideration that the headphone cord 2 extending from the housing 4 of the left headphone unit 3 does not usually become an interference in a situation where people are generally considered to be right-handed.